A Letter for Mash Kyrielight
by QuillianX
Summary: Just a short, semi-poetic letter of what the PC's thoughts might have been before the Solomon singularity. I hope you enjoy. Spoiler warning for the entire first arc of the game. (Now fixed so it doesn't just spit out the writing code.)


In Chaldea, you found me.

I was lost, both directionally and metaphorically. You showed me where I was to go, and made me certain I was where I wanted to be. When the world began to collapse, and you were trapped, I knew that if I were to die, I'd want to do it by your side.

Among the fires, you protected me.

In that lost cause of a once beautiful city, you rose like a Phoenix. I'll never forget how it felt to see you fight for the first time. Using your shield to stop all the monsters around us, and finally, blocking the sword of the fallen king. The losses we both shared, and the betrayals we faced were only a taste of what we'd suffer, but it was also a taste of how strong we'd become.

As Paris burnt around us, you held strong.

As saints and dragons fought, as the heroes of the past rose again under the command of a fallen saint turned witch, you didn't falter. In our first true test, you stood tall, and gave me the inspiration I needed to follow through. As we faced madness, evil, and corruption, you helped me stand tall.

As Rome stood divided, it was only thanks to you I stood.

Whether struggling against maddened rulers of fallen days, or struggling alongside an emperor we knew too well would soon fall to her own country. We met them as armies, with swords and sheilds, and finally confronted the man who brought our first betrayal, only to learn the issue was so much greater than him alone. We saw twisted monsters and struck them down, and returned an empire to its proper rule. Thanks to you, even knowing the game we were playing was so much beyond what I had known, I was willing to go on.

On the oceans of Greece, we came to bear against the cruel realities of beautiful dreams.

At first against a simple pirate, and then against a hero of ancient legend, we struggled to protect a new found friend. We watched as a man labeled monster gave his life to save a girl labeled goddess. We saw a cruel hero's innocent dream corrupted by a witch who sought the world's end. We saw a hero turned into nothing but a mad dog we had to put down, and another nothing but a toy for a lovesick goddess. Even still, with you by my side, I had the comfort to smile and feast alongside boisterous strangers and turn them to allies.

In a small London apartment, we were never lonely.

We stood side by side in an empty city, haunted by lost souls of metal and steam, artificial men of chemistry and magecraft, and mechanical dolls so human they were even more horrifying than the monsters beyond them. We shared quarters with beautiful and innocent monsters, rebellious knights who mock a world lost to their own hands even as they mourn it, and men who dance across the ever changing tightrope of human morality. We saw men who wanted the world to burn force others to burn it for them. Thanks to you, even in that deadly world of phantoms, I was able to keep my spirits high.

On the war torn surface of America, I think that was where I fell for you.

We came into a world of cannon fire, as I saw my own death soon after we arrived. A terrifying angel tried to save me, but it was you who really did. A man came and asked for your hand, and I was ready to cut his off. We stepped into a war between a young nation just making its history, and warriors already steeped in legend. Our ragtag army came together against an evil queen. We brought together a man and woman cursed forever apart, and watched as they were once more forced away from reunion. We brought down the evil queen, and passed back to our home, and then, after victory, I cried, watching you fall and bleed in my arms.

In Israel, in the bloody, war torn, wretched remains of the holy city, we held each other up, knowing that without each other, we'd both fall.

We suffered together, as hero turned to villains and all we thought we knew turned away into darkness and the fall. We stood alongside the last bastion of an order once true, and fought against his king now turned to ruin. We lost one of the last symbols of our world, or thought we did. We stood with warriors thought evil, to serve good, and smiled with the suffering lot. We reunited with the wanderers and leaned the truth of your soul. We met your hero, and crossed swords with a man we learned to be your father. Side by side, we marched against the fallen king, and by the loss of the last true beleiver, we brought her back to the light. I could have died so many times, by sword, arrow, or my own grief, but by your eyes, I lived.

In Babylonia, we watched the world fall, and we saw as it was born anew.

We were in the last bastion of humanity, and the first kingdom of man. We fought for a city besieged by monsters and gods, and struggled in the name of a cruel king turned kind. We watched as those we defended died one by one, as our allies were taken and turned into the very monsters we fought against. A brave warrior fled in terror as their lord was turned, and returned in sacrifice to make things right. We saw the corpse of our leader's old brother be forced to play puppet for monsters. As the seas rose up to end the land, our enemies turned to our side, to save the world we all shared. We saw the truth of a hero shine through in a corpse puppet. Our leader died, sacrificing himself so that all his people might live again. Death and the underworld rose up in our aid, and friends we lost returned for a final fight. You were my angel in that hell, and the reason I'm here to write this.

So here we stand. Tomorrow, we face the man behind all of this. I'm staying up too late writing this, but I have to get my thoughts in order. I know I love you by now, and you love me too. Neither of us have the courage to admit it to each other, probably the threat of imminent demise each time we get distracted. I know that we'll make it through tomorrow, we've been through too much together by now for us to not, but even still, I want to say this one time, in case I never get another chance.

I love you, Mash Kyrielight. More than I think I can really say here.

I hope I get a chance to say it to your face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Fate/MP should resume soon.


End file.
